The Emerald of Tathern
by Amiira
Summary: It seems harmless when 19 year old Danielle Williams finds a necklace that washed ashore. But, it brings action, adventure, romance, and a strange past along with it when Jack is hunting for the same necklace she has. R&R Please!
1. The Plan

Hello everyone! Well, please no flaming, this is my first POTC story. It takes place after POTC 1. So Read and Review Please!

----I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!----

Prologue

The Plan

Jack Sparrow over looked the roaring sea and smirked. Now that the Black Pearl was his, he could get into any kind of pirating mischief he wanted.

It was a clear day, white puffy clouds dotted the sky and the wind was perfect for sailing.

"Men," Jack started as the crew turned to face him, "set sail for London!"

The men all cheered and held filthy bottles of rum up, taking a swig.

Gibbs walked up to Jack holding two bottles of rum, "To you, Jack! I'm glad that we're finally back on the road to pirating."

Jack smirked again and gratefully accepted the rum. Taking a few swigs, he said "Yes, Gibbs, I noticed we were running low on the gold and even rum."

"Aye."

The Black Pearl creaked as its anchor was raised and the sails. Its black sails swayed in the afternoon wind along with the loose patches in it. It roared across the sea heading towards London. They would be there by nightfall…

-London-

Danielle Williams stood outside her small house. She was now 19 and had a job at the Bakery. The wind lightly ruffled her soft brown hair and her blue eyes glittered in the bright sunlight. She patted the bread crumbs off of her apron, she had just come from work, and looked at her gleaming amulet that hung around her neck and rested on her chest. It was a gorgeous emerald color and deep inside it was tinted grey. Danielle had found it just a week ago and couldn't leave it. It was by the shore of the harbor.

The sun was just setting as Danielle walked inside the house. She lit a candle that was mounted on the wall and watched droplets of wax slide down one of its glowing sides.

It neared night…

Well, I hope you liked it and will want to Read Chapter 1! Rememeber to please Review


	2. Attack

**Chapter 1**

_**Attack**_

_Thankies to_

_my first reviewer, K.D. Sparrow! I will try and respond_

_to reviewers from now on so review review review!_

_**K.D. Sparrow**- Thanks! I'll try . Cute username by the way!_

Dark clouds drifted slowly in front of the moon. No stars glittered in the sky so it was very dark.

The Black Pearl slowly crept into London's harbor unseen and unheard. The cannons were prepared and now to wait for the perfect opportunity.

"Captain, why the sudden idea to attack?" Gibbs asked Jack curiously.

"What, you don't want to?"

"No, Cap'ain, I do. But, there must be a reason."

Jack put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow, "Alright. Well, first of all you all deserve some loot. Secondly, someone here has something I want."

Gibbs sighed and stepped off the deck, he knew Jack. There must be something he really wants before he attacks.

-----

Danielle slept peacefully even though it was a hard bed and thin covers for winter.

BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM

Danielle awoke with a jolt and ran to the window. Fire and destruction lurked outside.

"Pirates…" Was the only word that escaped her quivering lips.

She quickly slipped on a blue dress and boots then ran outside. It was either kill or be killed she noticed when she got outside.

Pirates ran in every direction emptying houses of their money and slaughtering ruthlessly. Danielle pulled out a pocket knife that she always kept at the top of her boot. Held out in front of her for defense.

'The Governor and Ms. Swann!" Danielle thought as her eyes widened. Surely the pirates would attack there for loot.

She started racing towards the mansion but was abruptly stopped by a pirate.

His eyes were brown but from all the salt water, looked red. His hair was black and streaked with grease and his face dripped with sweat. He made a toothy smirk when she yelped, revealing quite a few missing teeth and one gold one. The rest yellow.

Instinctively, Danielle jabbed the pocket knife through his chest. His eyes widened and he gasped for his last breath as he fell.

Danielle blinked back tears of fright and continued on.

Pirates scattered everywhere. Houses' windows were smashed and jewelry, gold and other prized possessions were stolen. The mansion appeared in the distance, but Danielle was held back from it yet again. Another pirate faced her and smirked. He drew his sword and put it towards her neck, prepared to take her life.

She quickly ducked and tripped him, then ran to try and reach the mansion before any harm was done to the governor and his daughter.

She approached the steps and saw a pirate. He had long black hair braided, his forehead covered by a red bandana and the top of the bandana was covered by a tri cornered hat.

Jack smirked.

"'Ello Love. I've been waiting."

"You're the filthy pirate that caused this, aren't you?!" Danielle demanded.

"Now, now, when you say it like that, it sounds a tad harsh. But, back to the subject," Jack held out his hand, "I believe you have something that I want."

Danielle looked at him as if he were an alien. "And what exactly is that?"

"I believe that you have an amulet. Emerald. Called the Stone of Tathern."

She clutched her necklace and backed up.

"I see you recognize it. That's great, now, if you'd just hand it over…" Jack jumped down from the steps and landed face to face with her.

Danielle quickly swung around a raced down a dirt path that led throughout the city. Although, she had no idea where she was going.

Jack followed easily and some of the other crew joined him.

Suddenly, Danielle was struck by a strange, hard object, like a club, and was knocked into unconsciousness. Next thing she new, she was shoved in a bag and everything went black…

_Well that's the end of chappy 1! Hope you liked! Please R&R. Sorry bout the cliff hanger -_


	3. The Emerald of Tathern

**Chapter 2**

_**The Emerald of Tathern**_

_Hey all and thanks for the reviews!!_

_**TriggerHappyRetard- **lol, O.o Are you ok? That looked quite painful…_

_**Lady Venya of the Isle- **Thanks! And no, it's after movie one, so it's in between movies 1 and 2._

_**Second Star to the Left- **Hehe, nice. And trust me I will update!! I've already written 2 more chappys! Yay. D_

_Well, now that answering the reviews is over, onto chappy 2!!_

**Chapter 2**

_**The Emerald of Tathern**_

Danielle slowly regained consciousness and realized she was definitely not in London anymore. She lay in a small room aboard a creaking ship. She looked out the tiny window and saw rain cascading off of the glass. Dark clouds blocked any moonlight that tried to come through. She supposed that they had gotten what they wanted and was now leaving. Her and the necklace.

But what did it mean?

What was it?

And why was it so important to them?

Danielle slowly got up and balanced herself. She figured she was in the captain's room because of the actual bed, desk, maps, and a compass. She staggered over to the table to lean on and rubbed her head. Pain seared through it probably because of her concussion.

Danielle examined the room more thoroughly and noticed the exit, which she figured she would have to take if she wanted to ever get out.

She moved towards the door and slowly opened it. Outside, the crew worked endlessly to keep the Black Pearl from falling to the depths from the storm.

The wind blew viciously and rain poured violently as if it were hail and stung everywhere it hit.

"Ah, good to see you're awake." Jack said, walking over to her. "Now, since you wouldn't cooperate before, maybe now you will. Hand over the Emerald of Tathern. I really wouldn't like to fight a woman."

Danielle clutched the emerald tightly. "No. Why have you taken me here?"

"How many times must I explain it?" Jack said while flamboyantly waving his hand, "I want the emerald."

"But…why?"

Jack sighed, "I see you're a stubborn one." Thunder boomed in the distance as Jack took a swig of rum, causing Danielle to make a sour face.

Jack walked swaying a bit from the rum, into the captain's room. Danielle followed.

When he got into the room, he walked over to the table and unrolled a map that was torn and stained. He pointed to an island near Isle De Tortuga. "This here is why I need it."

"I think you need to elaborate more."

"Alright, alright, don't be pushy now. This is Isle De Herta. An uncharted land. No one is aware of its presence except me because I found this map. The natives there need the Emerald of Tathern for their rituals. It was stolen by one of my men and the natives were quite angry. It got worse when that man lost it. When I found out, I sent him to Davy Jones' Locker. But, it was too late and the emerald had drifted somewhere. That leaves me a cursed man by the natives."

"Then, I found it." Danielle glanced at the map and shivered. "So, they have dark magic and can curse anyone."

"Aye."

"But, knowing you filthy pirates, you'll leave me on that island until I rot! How do I know that you will bring me back to London?"

"You mean what's left of London."

Danielle's eyes widened. "Y-You mean to tell me that the government didn't stop you?"

"Of course not, love, we left when we got what we came for. The emerald, rum, and loot."

"You scoundrel!" Danielle backed up abruptly.

"It was a good cause." Jack waved his hand again. "We just need the emerald. I will not fight you for it. Well, I suppose I will if I have to."

Danielle glared at him. "I propose you take me with you to Isle De Herta to see if you're telling the truth."

Jack looked up from the map, "Alright, then."

_**--London—**_

Mrs. Forn hurried over to what was left of the Blacksmith Shop. She forced open the jammed door and dust flew everywhere.

"Mr. Turner? William? William Turner?"

She suddenly heard a coughing fit from the corner and hurriedly went over to support him.

"Oh, deary are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Forn."

"Oh, dear, it was that Captain Jack Sparrow again."

"What? After I've saved him, he comes and attacks! He's nothing but a-

"Oh, but that's not all deary." Mrs. Forn interrupted, "You know that nice young lady who is my apprentice at the bakery? Her name is Danielle Williams, I believe."

"Yes. If I recall right, we met when she was moving in. I helped her move some heavy objects in."

"Well, for some reason, they've captured her." Mrs. Forn said, panic rising in her voice.

"What?! But, why? Jack must have something planned."

Will walked slowly to the broken Blacksmith door and glanced out at the rain. He turned back to Mrs. Forn, "Do you think Commodore Norrington would let me use the new ship?"

"The Voyager? Oh, no deary. He only lets government use it. Only leaders. He wouldn't care if poor Miss Williams has been captured."

"Well, if you can keep it a secret, I'm going to be borrowing it."

Mrs. Forn nodded. Her grey curls bounced and her wrinkled hands rested on her apron.

"Well, then now I must go."


End file.
